Pokemon The Crystal Saga
by KiyomiShizuru
Summary: Based in Jhoto, new main characters and New rivals. The journey is only beginning, as each step forward becomes more intense. Following friendships made and lost along with new companion's accompanying our heroine on her Pokémon Journey. Never agree with a mad Professor, it could turn your life upside down. Possible romance in future chapters. T for safety.
1. Prolouge

Kiyomi: this is just an experiment, opinions are valued.

* * *

Prologue

Going on a Pokémon journey. It's what every teen wants, in a way it's a test, a test of strength navigation, maturity and independence. As not only do you have yourself to look after, you have your Pokémon to look after too.

You have to face all weather, wind, rain sun and snow. Keeping yourself in top condition as well as your Pokémon. If you get ill through your own negligence no one will look after you. Also maturity as Pokémon trainers are required to keep a level head then comes maturity, to accept loss graciously and learn from your own mistakes and improve on them. Independence speaks for itself, especially looking back over the previous statements.

A big responsibility to take on. In some ways I don't know why people are so desperate to become one. But in another way I understand the strive for independence. Also travelling with friends must be fun.

My name is Crystal Heart, to be totally honest I think it's a stupid name but that's what's on the birth certificate. I personally prefer Crissy or Crys pronounced Chris. I live in an orphanage, that would make me an orphan right? Wrong, I do have parents.

My mother didn't stick around after she found my father had an affair. My father regretted it and turned to alcohol while the woman who he had an affair with looked after me. I liked her, she was called Lyra. She never tried to replace mom, she was more of a sister. Dads depression spiralled out of control when he found out my mom had been hospitalised after falling down a mountain. Stupid thing to do. Lyra decided to call social services saying if didn't deserve to see my dad like this and it wasn't fair.

Not long after I was taken into care I found out dad hung himself. I have no idea whether my birth, mom recovered or not. If she did, she didn't bother to contact me or attend his funeral.

It doesn't bother me, I do miss my father but bearing in mind I was 7 when he died 6 when I was taken into care. I think of myself as an orphan really since last I heard my mom resembled more of a vegetable than anything.

I'm writing all of this down in my journal or dairy as I like to call it. As to where I live, I live in an easily forgotten town named New bark. No one remembers it really; it only got put on the map when a kid named Ethan moved here and became the champion a few years ago.

If you are reading this you are probably thinking why write all of this down. The thing is I forget things sometimes and also I want to be able to look back at my life and try remembering every moment, from my wins and fails.

I started this when I received the news that I was going to be part of a new scheme to introduce the under privileged to possible carers. I'm not the only one who is in the scheme. Several others have been introduced from bigger cities in different regions.

So in a nutshell, a mad professor named after a tree has decided out of all the orphans here I am the only one ready at this minute to take on a Pokémon journey, and do some research for him. On what I have no idea. It's either this on in a few weeks go to a halfway house and leave everyone anyway. So I chose this.

* * *

That takes me up to now.

"Nee-chan?" a small hand tugs on my sleeve, causing me to close my journal.

"Yes Anna?" placing my hands under her arms lifting her up onto my lap.

"You know when you go travelling, will you come back?" She asks her blonde pigtails sticking up at odd angles.

"Of course, and when I do I promise to bring you a special present."

"Sweeties?"

"Even better than sweets. I promise."

"Nee-chan, can I come with you, please?" She asks sweetly,

"Afraid not, come on its nice here anyway." It's true in every book orphanages are cruel horrible places but this isn't. Far from.

"Jonas picks on me, he's not nice." She pouted looking like a 5 year old

"You have my full permission to kick his butt." Jonas does get annoying, but he doesn't mess with the big kids.

"Will you do it for me?" damn this kid can be persuasive

"Fine. But you have to be good for Marcie."

"Deal ..."

"Crystal! Your turn to put the trash out." Oh great my last night here and I get trash duty. That's Daisy for you, she's the oldest. Technically she should be in a half way house, but since Marcie developed a dodgy hip she got employed by her to keep everyone in check.

Dinner was pretty uneventful; Jonas left all of his veggies on his chair again and sat on them lovely. Marc decided he was a mole and crawled under the table with his eyes closed. Jess, she poked Sophie in the eye with her fairy wand since Sophie said fairies didn't exist. I think jess is Tinkerbelle's human sister. Daisy's boyfriend phoned blue dude as he wants to be called answered and told him to get lost in swear words. Oh did I mention I had to stop blue dude from trying to fly out of his bedroom window when he got told off for swearing. And Anna spilled orange juice on Jonas, by accident.

Out of all the kids I have the best relationship with the mysterious Blue Dude, Jess and Anna. They are good kids. Blue dude, I have been sworn to secrecy as a superhero doesn't reveal his age, Jess is 9 and Anna is 6 and half.

* * *

That night was so hard for me. Packing all of the needed belongings into a rucksack. I sweet talked Daisy and Anna to keep some things in their rooms for me. Some stuff I can't travel with, for example my father's ashes, my baby box and half of my clothes. A rucksack will only fit so much especially when you have to get a tent, a bed roll, a sleeping bag, a bit of food, medicines and clothes.

With the help of one of those flat pack things that suck the air out I managed to squeeze everything in, including my plushie on top. Many years ago Lyra won for me at a fair, she said that once she used to travel with Pokémon and every kid should have a plushie. So I got a Growlithe one. It has always been by my side.

Lying looking up at the ceiling I wondered, what on earth will happen when I meet this mad professor.

_Why me?_


	2. Chapter 1 - the journey begins

Chapter 1 starting out

I was having an awesome dream; I was with Lyra at the fair and my dad. I'm just about to win a really cool Chikorita plushie and then...

"Crys. Crys wake up. C'mon, you're getting out of here today." A familiar feminine voice interrupts

"Go away, I will win Chikorita." I mumbled through a face full of pillows

"Crys, I have no idea what you're on about."

"Go away."

"Crys the professor wants to see you and has a Chikorita with him."

"WHAT!" I leapt out of bed looking and ran to my chest of draws where I kept my clothes. "I got to go see him"

Looking up I saw Daisy trying her best to hold in a laugh. "What." I asked abruptly grey eyes darkening

"Well you see... Err the thing is... How do I put this?" Daisy trotted around the subject fidgeting a little

"Spit it out." I snarl, I'm not a morning person.

"The professor isn't here yet, you have to go to his lab. I just said that to get you out of bed." She rambles quickly and grabs a pillow as self defence for the book that inevitably makes contact with her head, with a satisfying clunk. "Ow."

"Fantastic, if it wasn't for you I might have had 15 more minutes in a bed. Being on the road I won't get to stay in many."

"Marcie told me to get a bucket of ice well over an hour ago; if it wasn't for her hip she would have done it herself."

"Daisy..."

"What is it? Do you have an amazing goodbye speech prepared? You know I'm going to love having a room to myself."

"Shut up or I'll set blue dude on you." I threaten her.

Ha that made her shut up, blue dude is the best kid to have on your side. And he just so happens to like me. He will do anything for sweets and I mean anything.

"You wouldn't." Daisy goes pale.

"I don't even need to answer that, now shoo little person whose name I forget." And with that I shove her out of my/ our shared room. What? It's my last time here I'm taking advantage.

Break

"Surprise!" came the multiple yells from everyone in the front yard as soon as i stepped out of the door.

All around me I am surrounded by my family and friends. They may not be blood relatives but they are my family and no one can convince me otherwise. From the newest member of my family to the person who has been there all along i love them all. Not that you would catch me saying it out loud.

"Happy farewell party Crystal!" Marcie hobbles over with her crutches

"You do know Happy and farewell don't really go well together in the same sentence." I tell her as I put my arm around the back of her neck. "You do know now you won't be able to pry Anna off you."

"Oh I know, but I think I've got the perfect family lined up for her."

"Spill."

"You know Mrs. Andrews who runs the corner shop?" she asked. Mrs. Andrews a middle aged woman who runs a shop with her husband after her son left on his Pokémon journey. (Guess who) "Well she's asked about Anna, and wants to arrange a day out. CRB has come back positive so if Anna agrees."

"That's great! Well good luck to her. I'm going to go off to the mad professors lair." And start walking off

"Don't be rude, he isn't _that _mad." Marcie folds her arms over her grey sweater. The sun is shining and you still can't get her out of a sweater.

"I'll be back in a bit. With my new starter, I'm hoping Chikorita but it's up to the Pokémon." I said causally over my shoulder, I should stop doing that.

Following the dirt path into the main area of Newbark town the lair is easily spotted. Let's face it, the only white building has to be the lab, and the white building which has a sign outside saying Professor Elm's lab.

Reaching for the brass door knob, just as my hand touches the cool metal the door bursts open. "Oh my, oh my, oh my. What am I going to do? I only let them out to play."

"Err excuse me but I'm here to see the professor..." I trailed off looking at the guy in a white lab coat standing before me. Shaggy brown hair in a mess and glasses askew, he fumbled in his pocket and brought out some blue coloured berries. "Hello? I'm here to see the professor." I said a little louder this time catching his attention.

"Oh, so sorry didn't see you there. You're looking for the professor say? He's out at the minute, gone to a party at the orphanage. Little miss I don't suppose you could assist me?" He asks running a hand through his tousled locks.

"Depends what it is." I reply I'm not going to agree to something if I don't know what I'm agreeing too. _What the hell is he on about little miss indeed. _

"Well you see the thing is, I let the starters out to play this morning in the lab and I forgot to close the window... PLEASE HELP ME! I don't want the professor to sack me." He grabs onto my shoulders shaking me, but soon stops after a shove to the gut. "I'm sorry miss, I need help please. A new trainer is due to start today"

"Right, first of all I will help you on one condition, that you calm your sorry ass down, you're not going to find anything if you panic. Second I need your name and ID, I'm not going off with some wacko who could be a murder in disguise. And finally keep your trap shut, unless I speak to you; seriously you're starting to give me a migraine." 3 simple conditions, let's see if he can follow.

"Yes ma'am, my ID." He says as he holds out his plastic card attached to a piece of string hanging around his neck.

I discover that this guy's name is Nicholas Andrews, a professor in training. "So, Nick. Which way did the starters go?"

"Oh , well the window was around the back maybe we should start there." He suggests gee how on earth is this guy supposed to become a professor if he can't master logic.

Looking around the back of the building there is no sign whatsoever of the starters, well apart from trampled grass and a hole in the fence. I would say that I'm totally screwed if I want a Chikorita. Since there are no starters, I wonder how they get them.

"Oh no oh no, the professor is going to be so mad." He wailed. This guy is spineless.

"Everyone makes mistakes, the professor probably won't be that mad. Anyway the starters will come back _maybe." _I try to reassure him, but to be honest I really don't feel like babysitting.

Walking back to the lab Nick just would not shut up, this guy is doing my head in, but I'm going to stay calm and not snap at him, for now at least.

"Ah Nicholas just the man I have been looking for. How are the starters doing?" Another guy in a white lab coat looking even more suited to a lab than Nick, a bunch of notebooks falling out of his arms and glasses askew. A mess of short spiky brown hair with blue eyes behind the wire frames.

"P..prof... professor Elm... How nice to see you." Nick stumbles over his words. I almost face palm this guy is supposed to be an adult right yet he can't string a sentence together.

"Likewise Nicholas now what about the starters?" he asks again readjusting the notebooks in his arms. I don't see why he doesn't put them on the desk next to him.

"Well professor you see the thing is I let the starters out to play and they accidently climbed out of the window" Nick twiddled his thumbs anxiously while looking down at the floor.

"Did I hear what I thought I heard?"

"yup." I confirm for him

"So Nicholas let me get this straight. You let 3 baby pokemon loose in a dangerous lab, my dangerous lab, without closing the windows, or asking your supervisors permission first?" Putting a serious tone into his voice.

"Ah erm yes professor. Please forgive me! I didn't mean to, I will do my best to find them sir. Please don't fire me." He rushed out

"Well everyone makes mistakes. I'm sure the starters will be fine, although what to do about the children due to collect their starters today? Well I guess they will have to wait."

"Seriously I am not a child I am 16 practically an adult." Crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh my apologies, I seem to have made a mistake, so silly of me." Bringing a clipboard out of nowhere "hm, let's see. Are you a boy or girl?" he asks me

Is he serious? "Are you serious? I think it's quite obvious."

"Girl professor..." Nick whispers looking embarrassed.

"Ah a girl you are and what would your name be?"

"Nutty McFang."

"Ok, Nutty McFang, I cant find you on the list of children due to become trainers. Is that your full name?"

"erm professor I think she was being sarcastic."

"Oh what is your real name?"

"Crystal Heart, geeze you're gullible for a professor."

"Nutty McFang, how imagiative. You are a funky young trainer after all..."

"Oh not again! Professor!" The people who had been working in the background during our conversation

"Professor he bit us again!" A woman in a white lab coat and short red hair yelled flailing a hand in the air, splattering blood on her clean white lab coat. Shame.

"Oh dear, not again. We really are going to have to do something about..."

"Catch him, he's making for the window!"

"Who left that window open?" with that one Nick hid behind the professor.

"No that's our last antidote!"

"Oh no my shoes... I mean get him!"

As everyone dashes to the window, which was still open and no one seemed to notice until then. The professor rubbed his temples.

"Oh dear me, such a mess. Well Nick while they go find the Nidoran we better clear up." The professor sighed and grabbed a broom. While I stood seemingly forgotten.

"Yes professor." Came Nicks automated reply, that guy kinda reminds me of a robot.

Leaning against the far wall i ponder what to do. No starters, mean no pokemon journey, no pokemon journey means half way house of hell. I guess I can't really do anything.

Watching them clear up all the broken glass which was supposedly caused by one pokemon a small one might I add, they make it look like clearing up is such an effort. I would help but hey they owe me not the other way.

About five minutes later I am still thinking over my options when, I would say all of a sudden but the daft sod had trouble with the door. The red headed woman from before came running in.

"Professor, do we have any more antidotes? We're going to need them, see look he got me!" She held her bloodied hand out to reveal a gaping hole, not. A small cut no larger than a paper cut on the pinky.

"Nick."

"Yes professor." Upon the professors instruction Nick started going through the cupboards and shelves. Meanwhile I fought back a yawn, thinking is hard work.

"Professor, we are out of Antidotes. We have no pecha berrys in stock either."

"How disappointing. Well I guess there is no other option..."

"Don't let me die!" I'm going to call her Red, the red head, don't know her actual name.

"Be quiet Susan."_ So close. _"The only other option is for young Crystal here to travel to the next town to get some. By then the starters in the incubator should have hatched."

"Why do I have to go?" I hear the words come out of my mouth before I even think

"Because, I need my lab assistants here to do vital research and to clean up this mess. And Nick here is due to go back to the Kanto region in a few days."

"Okay fine, but I better have my starter after this." Seriously when did I become the go to girl for people's dirty work?

Grabbing a light backpack i chuck a few belongings in the bag. The next town is Cherrygrove thats probably about 5-6 hours walk. With it being the middle of the day now it should be around sunset by the time i get there, and i am not travelling all the way back at night. I may be a fool for doing this but i don't have a death wish.

"Crys! Wheres your starter?" Marcie walks over well more like hobbles with her dodgey hip

"Stupid assistant guy lost them, let them out of the window. Now another stupid assistant got poisoned by a Nidoran, so i'm hitting the road."

rubbing her temples

"Nice to know you have faith in me." Rolling my eyes and flipping my side fringe out of my eye. "No they ran out of antidotes so the idiots go playing with a poison Pokémon. I have to walk to Cherrygrove to buy them some. By then the new starters should have hatched."

"Oh wow are you not taking a pokemon with you?" Marcie asks, looking shocked at the thought of me going without one.

"No, i'm not. Apparently the only pokemon they had were the ones that ran away."

"Well, you better head out. Dont get lost."

"You really do have a lot of faith in me don't you?"

"Of course, you get lost just going to the other side of Newbark, how in arceus name are you going to get to Cherrygrove."

"Forget it, I'm going to head off now. See you tomorrow, don't wait up." I wave back at her as i start running down the gravel path leading out of Newbark town.

And with that my journey began.

Kiyomi: okay i know its a little slow but i had writers block again.


End file.
